


We met in the rainy day

by Yulaty



Series: My universe will never be the same [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

เศษเสี้ยวของความทรงจำชิ้นหนึ่งติดอยู่ในหัว ไม่สามารถเห็นภาพชัดไปกว่านี้ได้สักที ความคิดถึงที่ไม่ว่าทำยังไงก็สลัดไม่ออก ความรู้สึกหม่นมัวจาง ๆ ที่รบกวนใจโอลิเวอร์ ควีนได้มากกว่าที่มันควรจะเป็น ทั้งที่เป็นแค่อะไรบางอย่างแท้ ๆ แต่กลับมีอิทธิพลมากพอจะดึงความสนใจไปได้แทบตลอดเวลาที่หัวเขาว่างจากการครุ่นคิดเรื่องอื่น

 

เหมือนกำลังมองกระจกขึ้นฝ้า ต่างกันตรงที่ไม่ว่าจะเอื้อมมือไปเช็ดออกกี่ครั้ง ภาพนั้นก็ยังคงหม่นมัวอย่างเดิม

 

 

 

 

สตาร์ลิ่งซิตี้มีฝนหลงฤดูมาบ่อยเสียจนรู้สึกชินชา  
แบร์รี่ อัลเลนนั่งอยู่ในร้านอาหารคนเดียว นิ้วเขี่ยเฟรนช์ฟรายไปมาเหมือนเด็กเบื่ออาหาร เนื้อตัวมีร่องรอยความเปียกชื้นหลงเหลืออยู่เพียงเล็กน้อยหลังจากที่เข้ามานั่งหลบฝนพร้อมกับหามื้อเย็นลงท้องอยู่ในนี้กว่ายี่สิบนาทีผ่านไปแล้ว

 

ไม่อยากกลับห้องพักอีกแล้ว รู้สึกเหลวไหลขึ้นทุกวัน ทั้งที่งานก็ไม่ได้เบายังจะมาทำตัวงี่เง่าไม่ยอมพักผ่อนอีก เขาต่อว่าตัวเองในใจ หยิบมันฝรั่งทอดที่ยังอุ่นอยู่เข้าปาก

 

 

ที่นั่งว่างข้าง ๆ ตัวมีคนมาจับจองเมื่อครู่ ผู้ชายตัวโตที่หน้าตาคุ้น ๆ เหมือนว่าเคยเห็นที่ไหนมาก่อน ใบหน้ามีหยดน้ำเกาะพร่างพราว แบร์รี่ให้ความสนใจอยู่ไม่นานนักก็หยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมากดเล่น

 

 

โอลิเวอร์จงใจขับรถฝ่าฝนออกมาจากบ้านเพื่อนมาที่ร้านบิ๊กเบลลี่เบอร์เกอร์ จะว่าเป็นการกระทำที่ดูโง่เง่าก็ได้ แต่เขาอยากจะทำนี่ ห้ามก็ไม่ทันแล้วล่ะเพราะมาถึงแล้ว เสื้อผ้าเปียกเป็นบางส่วนแต่สภาพก็ไม่ได้เละเทะสักเท่าไร เขาเดินไปสั่งอาหาร รับมานั่งทานบริเวณบาร์ยาวติดกระจกที่ทีผู้ชายคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่

 

ผิวซีดอย่างกับอะไร ยิ่งเข้าใกล้ก็ยิ่งเห็นชัดว่าเป็นคนที่ดูบอบบางมากขนาดไหน รอยเส้นเลือดจาง ๆ บนแก้มฝาด ข้อมือเล็กที่โผล่พ้นแขนเสื้อออกมา เรียวนิ้วยาวที่เขี่ยอาหารไปมา สีหน้าท่าทางเหนื่อยหน่าย

 

กัดเบอร์เกอร์ไปได้เพียงสองสามคำก็วางลง หันไปมองคนข้างตัวเต็ม ๆ ตา ทั้งที่ปกติแล้วไม่ได้เป็นคนที่ชอบมีปฏิสัมพันธ์กับใครสักเท่าไร แต่ครั้งนี้กลับเอ่ยคำทักทายสั้น ๆ ออกไปโดยที่แทบจะไม่รู้ตัวเลย

 

“เฮ้…”

สีหน้างุนงงหันมามอง แล้วริมฝีปากนั้นก็ยกยิ้มตอบตามมารยาท “จะคุยกับผมเหรอ?”

โอลิเวอร์ไหวไหล่ “ดูท่าฝนจะตกอีกนาน”

“ก็คงอย่างนั้นล่ะ” ปรายตามองสำรวจแล้วก็เลื่อนกล่องทิชชู่มาให้ “สักหน่อยก็ดีนะ?”

“ขอบคุณ” แล้วเขาก็ได้รอยยิ้มกว้างแทนคำตอบกลับ

 

 

บทสนทนาหยุดค้างที่ตรงนั้น และแบร์รี่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะจัดการกับความรู้สึกที่กำลังวิ่งวุ่นในหัวยังไง อยากจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างออกไป แต่กลับนึกคำพูดไม่ออก เรียบเรียงไม่ถูก จนท้ายที่สุดแล้วก็ยกมือขึ้นนวดกระบอกตาอย่างเบามือ ค่อย ๆ หายใจเข้าออกเพื่อตั้งสติแล้วจึงหันไปหาคนข้าง ๆ พร้อมกับยื่นมือขวาที่ผ่านการทำความสะอาดแล้วไปหา “แบร์รี่ อัลเลน”

อีกฝ่ายชะงักไปเล็กน้อยก่อนดึงทิชชู่มาเช็ดมือแล้วยื่นมาจับกับมือเขา “โอลิเวอร์ ควีน”

“ฮื่อ” พยักหน้าพร้อมส่งเสียงเป็นเชิงรับรู้ก่อนดึงมือกลับ มองตะกร้าเล็ก ๆ ที่ว่างเปล่าตรงหน้าแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ

“มีเรื่องไม่สบายใจเหรอ”

“ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน” แล้วตอนนี้ก็มีเรื่องอื่นชวนให้คิดหนักอยู่ด้วย ครั้นจะถามว่าเราเคยเจอกันที่ไหนมาก่อนหรือเปล่าก็จะดูเป็นไดอะล็อกหนังรักโรแมนติคมากเกินไปหน่อย แบร์รี่จึงเลือกที่จะไม่พูดจา ลอบมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างเงียบ ๆ

 

“นายชื่อเหมือนเพื่อนฉัน”

“เหรอ…” เขายกมือขึ้นเกาแก้ม หันเหสายตาไปมองกระจกขึ้นฝ้าตรงหน้า “ที่จริงผมแค่มาทำงานที่นี่…”

“นายอยู่เซ็นทรัลซิตี้” พูดแทรกขึ้นมายังไม่พอ แถมยังตอบถูกอีกต่างหาก แบร์รี่อึ้งไป เผลอกำมือแน่นโดยไม่รู้ตัว แล้วก็สะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อด้านนอกมีแสงสีขาวสว่างวาบมาพร้อมกับเสียงดังลั่น ถ้าหากอีกฝ่ายไม่ยื่นมือออกมารับไว้ทันก็คงตกเก้าอี้ไปแล้ว เขากลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างยากลำบาก หัวใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำอยู่ในอก ละล้ำละลักคำขอบคุณออกมาจนได้แล้วจึงก้มหัวให้เล็กน้อย

โอลิเวอร์ยังไม่ดึงมือกลับไป แต่ลูบหลังเขาเบา ๆ อีกไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาก็สงบลง

 

 

ไม่รู้ทำไมเขาถึงรู้ว่าแบร์รี่กลัว … รู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไปก็ตอนที่มีน้ำหนักจากร่างอีกฝ่ายกดลงบนแขน ร่างกายสั่นน้อย ๆ เหมือนกระต่ายตื่นกลัว เห็นแล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะปลอบ จนเมื่อนิ่งลงแล้วจึงได้ดึงมือกลับ

 

 

เกิดความว่างเปล่าปกคลุมพื้นที่ตรงนี้พักใหญ่

 

จนกระทั่งฝนหยุดลง ก็ยังไม่มีใครพูดอะไร

 

 

เมื่อเห็นว่าเสียงเปาะแปะด้านนอกเงียบหายไปกว่าสิบนาทีแล้วแบร์รี่ก็ผลุนผลันออกไปโดยไม่ได้กล่าวคำร่ำลา ท่าทางเร่งรีบแบบนั้นดูคุ้นตา จังหวะการก้าวเดิน ขาเรียวยาวที่ถูกปกปิดด้วยสกินนี่ยีนส์ รองเท้าคอนเวิร์สหุ้มข้อรุ่นออลสตาร์คลาสสิค

 

ทุกรายละเอียดดูคุ้นตาไปหมด  
แล้วความรู้สึกนั้นก็ผลักดันให้โอลิเวอร์เดินออกจากร้าน ยังไม่ทันจะกวาดตาดูให้ทั่วก็พบว่าคนที่ตั้งใจจะมองหานั้นยืนพิงพื้นที่ว่างข้างประตูอยู่

 

“มีเรื่องอยากจะคุยด้วย คุณอาจจะไม่เชื่อแต่ว่า… / ฉันรู้”

เขาตัดบทก่อนแบร์รี่จะพูดจบประโยค นัยน์ตาสีเขียวคู่นั้นมองมาอย่างอึ้ง ๆ เมื่อได้ยินสองคำนั้นที่กล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น แก้มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ

 

“คุณรู้มากพอไหม” คู่สนทนาเอ่ยถามหยั่งเชิง แล้วโอลิเวอร์ก็ตอบ “เท่าไหนถึงเรียกได้ว่ามากพอ?”

“คิดว่ารู้ทั้งหมดหรือเปล่า”

“ไม่” ตอบสั้น ๆ แล้วแบร์รี่ก็พยักหน้ารับ “ยังไงก็มาเจอกันจนได้อย่างนั้นเหรอ ?”

“พูดเป็นไดอะล็อกหนังรักโรแมนติคไปได้” อ้าว หลุดปากพูดอะไรทำนองนั้นไปจนได้ แบร์รี่คิดในใจขณะยกมือขึ้นลูบแก้ม ยิ้มแห้ง ๆ

 

 

“คิดอยู่แล้วเชียวว่าเป็นไปได้”

“ฝนตกอีกแล้ว”

โพล่งขึ้นมาพร้อมกันแต่เนื้อหากลับไปคนละทางโดยสิ้นเชิง เสียงหัวเราะของคนสองคนดังประสานกันในวินาทีนั้น สายตาสองคู่มองสบประสานกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างยื่นมือขวาออกมาจับกันไว้แน่น

 

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก”

 

เรียวนิ้วยาวของอีกฝ่ายเกี่ยวนิ้วเขาไว้หลังจากที่ปล่อยมือออกแล้ว โอลิเวอร์มองคนที่ก้มหน้าอยู่ ใช้มืออีกข้างแกล้งยีผมสีเข้มให้ยุ่ง

ปฏิกิริยาที่ได้รับไม่ใช่การร้องโวยวายยกหางขู่ฟ่อเป็นแมวดุ แบร์รี่ช้อนตาขึ้นหรี่มองเขาแล้วยกมือขึ้นจัดทรงลวก ๆ พลางบ่นพึมพำ “ทำเหมือนเป็นเด็กอีกแล้ว ทำเหมือนเป็นเด็กตลอดเลย โตกว่าแค่สี่ปีต้องทำแบบนี้ด้วยเหรอ”

 

คำถามเหล่านั้นไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบ ทั้งคนพูดคนฟังต่างรู้อยู่แก่ใจ โอลิเวอร์หัวเราะเบา ๆ กับสีหน้าหงอย ๆ ของอีกคน ยกมือขึ้นบีบปลายจมูก “กลับได้แล้ว หรืออยากให้เดินไปส่ง”

“ไม่ต้องหรอก คุณก็กลับได้แล้ว ทานยาด้วยนะ”

“นายด้วย”

“อื้อ”

 

 

แบร์รี่ดึงมือกลับ ก้าวเดินไปในทิศทางตรงข้าม ห่างออกไปกว่าสิบก้าวแล้วโอลิเวอร์ก็หลุดปากเรียกชื่ออีกคนออกไป

แบร์รี่หันมา เลิกคิ้วขึ้น

 

ยังไม่ทันเรียบเรียงความคิดให้ดีด้วยซ้ำว่าต้องการอะไร โอลิเวอร์ถอนหายใจกับการกระทำที่ไปไวกว่าความคิดของตัวเองแล้วก็หยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมา เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วแบร์รี่ก็ยกยิ้ม เดินกลับตรงมาหาเขา ก้าวเข้าใกล้จนลำตัวแทบจะแนบชิดกัน ริมฝีปากอยู่ที่ระดับหู

 

“ถ้าเจอกันอีก ค่อยแลกแล้วกันนะครับ”

ทิ้งคำพูดนั้นไว้กับสัมผัสอุ่นจางบนแก้มก่อนจะก้าวยาว ๆ จนแทบจะเป็นการวิ่งหายไปตรงบริเวณหัวมุมที่ห่างไปพอสมควร

 

 

ถ้าเจอกันอีก  
พูดเหมือนการได้มาเจอกันมันเป็นเรื่องง่ายนัก…

 

เขาคิดอยู่เสมอว่าการที่คนสองคนที่ไม่รู้จักกันมาก่อนได้มาเจอกันเป็นเรื่องพิเศษ แล้วยิ่งได้มาทำความรู้จักกันอีกเนี่ย…

 

 

โดยเฉพาะการได้มาทำความรู้จักกันเนี่ย…

 

 

เสียงร้องครืนจากท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้มดึงความสนใจของโอลิเวอร์ให้กลับมาอยู่กับปัจจุบัน เขาถอนหายใจ เดินตรงไปยังบิ๊กไบค์ที่จอดเด่นอยู่ คว้าหมวกกันน็อคมาสวม ขยับตัวขึ้นนั่ง บิดกุญแจสตาร์ทแล้วออกตัวไปทันที จริงอยู่ที่ขามายอมเปียกโดยไม่คิดอะไรแต่ขากลับเลี่ยงได้ก็อยากจะเลี่ยง ไม่มีอารมณ์จะตากฝนแล้ว

 

 

กลับถึงบ้านแล้วสิ่งแรกที่เขาทำคือหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมากดตัวเลขชุดหนึ่งที่แล่นเข้ามาในหัวขณะขับรถ เสียงสัญญาณดังครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าทว่าปลายสายก็ยังคงไม่ยอมรับ

โอลิเวอร์กดวาง นึกตลกตัวเองอยู่ในใจ เชื่อความรู้สึกมากเกินไปหน่อยแล้ว คิดอะไรอยู่ถึงได้นึกว่าเลขชุดนั้นจะใช้ได้จริง ถึงจะโทรติดแต่ก็ใช่ว่าเจ้าของจะเป็นคนที่เขาคิดสักหน่อย

 

คิดอย่างนั้น แต่มือกลับกดโทรออกไปยังเบอร์เดิมอีกครั้ง

หัวใจเต้นแรงขึ้น แรงขึ้นอีกเมื่อได้ฟังเสียงสัญญาณระหว่างรอสาย แล้วเขาก็แทบหยุดหายใจไปเมื่ออีกฝ่ายกดรับ

 

“…ออลลี่ ?”

หลุดยิ้มกว้างอย่างห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเจือความประหม่าของปลายสายเรียกชื่อเล่นของเขาอย่างนั้น แล้วโอลิเวอร์ก็ตอบกลับอย่างกวน ๆ

 

“ครั้งหน้าที่เจอกัน คงต้องทำอย่างอื่นที่ไม่ใช่แลกเบอร์โทรแล้วล่ะ”

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
